


Little Blue Icicle (Keep Me Warm In The Dark)

by mywarisalreadywon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: But it's still pretty happy, Gen, He still loves his family, Hela is a good sister, Loki needs a sibling who supports his murderous needs, Odin still get's what's coming to him, Sometimes the best family is a murderous sister, Using the big sister trope, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywarisalreadywon/pseuds/mywarisalreadywon
Summary: In which Hela is banished, Loki is lonely, and sometimes the family you want isn't the one you get. Sometimes the family you get is the one you most needed.





	Little Blue Icicle (Keep Me Warm In The Dark)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first adventure back into the fandom after a few years off. It's my first fic in the fandom, but I always welcome constructive criticism. ADHD is a bitch so if I made any typos or mistakes, please let me know!

Hela is banished to the realm of the dead and there she allows her rage to come out whenever it strikes her. She is merciless to the beings that come to her, especially those from Asgard. People no longer remember her when she finds him. He’s but a baby, icy blue skin and scarlet eyes, prominent markings declaring him of royal descent. She picks him up, something telling her that this one is important. This one is so young, so moldable. He looks at her, and stops crying. She lets him wrap a small hand around her finger, and watches as his skin melts into a soft, pale pink, perfectly matching hers. His eyes are green, as green as the stripes on her clothing. She’s never been the nurturing type, but she rocks him a little until he falls asleep. She can feel the magic in him and latches onto it to travel to Jotunheim. She sets him down, hears Odin’s voice, and smiles.

“You shall be his downfall, little one. Remember me as you bring him to his knees.”

She leaves him, alive now, and knows when Odin takes him into his house. She is patient to wait.

>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<< 

She finds him in her world again when he’s still young. He knows how to travel through worlds without using the bifrost, and the magic coursing through his veins already so powerful. He’s barely more than a baby, but at the age where you don’t mock how young they are unless you want a tantrum. She teaches him how to manifest knives, and he favors daggers for how easy they are to throw. He can’t stay long or he’ll risk not being able to leave, but he hugs her and tells her he loves her before he leaves. She looks at his black hair and green eyes, at the dark leather and bright emerald fabrics that make up his attire, and she believes him.

She wonders how a frost giant, however small, can be made of so much fire and warmth.

>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<< 

He’s older the next few times, drifting away from the happy and carefree child he was. He’s more resentful now, seeing how Odin picks and chooses when he can give his love. She is no fan of Frigga, but she finds herself grateful for her encouragement. She supports him where Odin does not, supports his learnings and exploration in magic. If not for her, he might believe Odin and be nothing more than another brainless brute.

She thinks Asgard has quite enough of those.

She thinks he looks like her a little, and wonders if he took that from when he first saw her.

He’s stronger now, and spars with her because apparently everyone says he’s not good enough. She thinks he has talent. He’s quick, and while he’s not the strongest, he more than makes up for it with cunning. She can see why he’s considered not good enough, especially if it’s Odin judging, and laughs at his comment about everyone focusing on honor and fairness.

War is not fair, so why should he fight in a way that will just get him killed?

She tells him to keep fighting in his own way and forget what everyone else thinks. If he’s the most deadly, they’ll soon change their minds. He gifts her a dagger he made himself, without magic, as his way of expressing his thanks. She can make whatever weapons she wants, but she keeps the dagger close at all times, smiling as its emerald handle glimmers even in the dull lighting of Helheim.

>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<< 

He comes to her frequently, ranting of his idiot brother who will be the ruin of Asgard. He tells her how the oaf is not ready to be king, but how Odin will make him one anyway. She casually comments that perhaps Odin is setting him up to fail so that he can ensure his own continued rule. The boy blinks, and she sees the plan come together in his head. He leaves swiftly that time, and she knows he’s going to correct the path Odin wants them to take.

>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<< 

He comes back, looking small and injured even though she can tell he’s in perfect health. She’s struck by a sudden wave of anger and wants to smite whoever made him look like this. She wonders where this…affection came from. He looks at her and she’s both prepared and caught off guard by his words.

“Did you know?” She doesn’t have to ask what he’s talking about, not when she sees the quiver in his fingers.

“I found you. Here. I took you back, giving you back life itself.”

“I wish you hadn’t.”

“Did the old fool finally manage to tell you then?”

“I interrupted the coronation. Made everyone see that Thor was not fit to rule before he was even crowned.”

“Good on you.”

“Fath-“ He pauses, and she spares him a single moment of pity. “Odin was angry with me. We were both yelling and...” He trails off now, his arms wrapped around himself, like he’s trying to hug himself because he knows no one else will. Maybe it’s because she knows what it’s like to be used as a tool, maybe it’s because he’s the only person who’s loved her without needing a reason, maybe it’s because after all this time, she truly has become weakened by him. Whatever the reason, she steps forward and does what she knows most of Asgard would not.

She hugs him. She feels his face pressing into her neck and absently thinks that he’s not done growing, and soon he’ll be taller than her. She feels sobs shuddering through him, but he doesn’t make a sound. The god of lies and mischief, the Silvertongue, the skywalker, the liesmith, the son of two kings, loved by neither, does not make a sound as he releases his sorrows to her. She has never been what one might call comforting, but she holds him and knows that he does draw comfort form her.

He has not been the only one loving without reason it seems.

>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<< 

She does not know where he goes after that, but she knows he only returns briefly to Asgard to take what he needs before he leaves again. She knows because she can smell the different words on his clothes when he visits, but the scents are unfamiliar now. He seems happier, lighter, and she is glad. She has told him, by now, of her initial wishes for him, and he tells her that he thinks he’s done that somewhat. Odin has less respect now, and everyone knows he hid the existence of a frost giant living in the palace. They’re still happy to think badly of him, but they’ve always done that and he doesn’t car anymore. She takes to calling him her little icicle, and he lets her see his other skin. It’s familiar and unfamiliar, the marking remaining the same but more prominent now that he’s grown. He’s just a touch taller than her now, and his smug face when he says so prompts a wrestling match. He’s gotten slippery now, using his length and lean build to his advantage, but she’s older and still wins.

He still hugs her and tells her he loves her before he leaves, but now she responds in kind and tells him she’s proud of him.

She pretends not to notice how happy he is to hear that and adds that to the list of injustices Odin has committed against them.

>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<< 

She feels the spell keeping her trapped weaken and she assumes Odin is dying, possibly dead. She does not expect a head of dark hair strutting towards her, hands glowing faintly as he mutters under his breath. She lifts an eyebrow and he gives her a wicked grin as he continues. She feels the spell protesting, and she knows what he’s doing. He’s more powerful than even Odin, at least in magic, because it’s so natural to him. He is made of magic, he’s been using it before he knew what he was doing, Odin could never have hoped to control it within him. The spell doesn’t break like she thinks it will, rather it melts, shimmering in little green sparks all around them. He looks tired, and she doesn’t protest when he leans against her.

“I want you to come with me,” he says, “see the realms and the worlds beyond.”

“Which do you want to rule?”

“None. I would despise being king. I’ve never had a good example of one.”

“Then I shall be queen.”

“I would follow you anywhere.” His trust in her gives her pause, but she sees nothing but truth in his eyes.

“Then what are we waiting for?”

>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<< 

He’s not meant to be her executioner. She knows that while he has no qualms with killing, it’s not what he would enjoy. So she asks him to be her advisor, letting him tell her if she’s being cruel without purpose. His silver tongue comes in handy, sweet words endearing them to people as they travel the cosmos. She sees now why he’s so important. There is only so much loyalty strength can earn, but his lies and silver sayings make people more than eager to provide so much more than loyalty.

They never stay anywhere long, not until they arrive on Asgard. Odin is weak, dying, and Thor has grown a brain and wishes to stay closer to his humans. That suits them, and before long, Hela has taken the throne. Frigga does not fight, for she knows more than most how Odin’s nature was. She has her son back, and she is happy to be an advisor alongside him. He has tempered Hela’s anger, her rage. She is still amazed at how much fire lies inside a frost giant. Thor is not even that bad now, and he is grateful someone else has taken the throne he is still not suited for. He is without a doubt a fine leader now, but he has no patience for politics. Hela doesn’t like them much more, but she has Loki to make sure everything gets taken care of on that end.

It’s not perfect, she never did get that bloody revenge she wanted, but she thinks she might be alright with that. She got a little brother, two on the days she likes Thor, and Odin died knowing that his whole family knew every manipulation he’d attempted on them.

She thinks, on her golden throne with the most powerful sorcerer at her right hand and with Asgard’s best defender at her left, that maybe this was better.


End file.
